convergence_seriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Pretty Boy
The Intersection's Pretty Boy, or simply Pretty Boy 'for short, was a character from the works of Junji Ito. He made his debut in[[Murder IV: Monokuma Rising| Monokuma Rising'']]. Canon Pretty Boy is from Junji Ito's horror manga '''Undying Love, acting as an antagonist, killing countless teenage girls through suicide, before bringing them back as horrifying ghosts, killing the entire female teenage population of the city in his rampage across the streets, claiming his revenge through emotional manipulation and senseless violence, and often using trickery and teleportation to deliver deadly messages to those who least suspect it. Pre-Convergence Before the game, Pretty Boy was remembering his first kill fondly, when he was pulled from his daydream and plopped into the game suddenly, dumped into a room with several others he didn't know. Plot Involvement Monokuma Rising Pretty Boy's plot involvement was small until toward the middle of the game, after Yang had been executed. He swore to get revenge on people for killing the pillar of his sanity in the game, and the woman he loved, despite his pleas to die in her place. He is the first known character to kill another player without being a traitor, murdering President Funny Valentine in a rage spawned by his vote for Yang Xiao Long. He also read the mind of River Song to find the name of Akibahara, which was the passcode for the bunker where the final battle took place. Fusion He had appeared some time in the middle of the Murder Game, presumably sent by the Coalition, in order to aid Kirei Kotomine, Chris Redfield, and the Survivors. Epilogue(s) Monokuma Rising Pretty Boy never had a true epilogue, but it is assumed he and Yang went back to Remnant to train at Beacon, where he becomes Graham, a human hunter. Pretty Boy has offered to assist the Coalition with his ghosts should they need his help. Character Relationships * [http://murderseries.wikia.com/wiki/Robin_Tact Robin Tact] and [http://murderseries.wikia.com/wiki/Erika_Furudo Erika Furudo]'' ''- The protagonist of Fire Emblem Awakening and an antagonist of Umineko no Naku Koro ni 'who debuted in Monokuma Rising. An uneasy bond was between the three since the start, when Erika had been emotionally manipulating Yang, he grew to hate Erika for a time, but had to respect Robin for his actions in the games, ultimately allowing Robin to place the vote that executed him so he could be with Yang again. * [http://murderseries.wikia.com/wiki/Kirei_Kotomine ''Kirei Kotomine] '- The antagonist of 'Fate/stay night' who debuted in Monokuma Rising as well. He had been someone Pretty Boy disliked for the start, but grew to have an odd respect for by the end, still not liking him, but respecting him nonetheless. * ''Bayonetta -''' The protagonist of 'the video game of the same name '''who also made her debut in ''Monokuma Rising. She was one of Pretty Boy's first crushes in the game, but he never expressed these feelings, as she ignored him when he tried to speak to her. * ''Yang Xiao Long'' '- A protagonist of 'RWBY' who also debuted in ''Monokuma Rising. She ultimately ended up going on a date with Pretty Boy, after the hassle he'd been through to try and save her, though their story after that is not known at this point. Trivia * In Monokuma Rising, Pretty Boy was given the title of "Ultimate Spirit." * His item of importance was the knife his mother killed herself with. * From the MonoMono Machine, Pretty Boy ended up acquiring Yang's item of importance after her death. Later, he obtained his own item from it. * Pretty Boy was dubbed a "Murderer" or rather, "Vigilante" as opposed to an innocent or a traitor, due to his actions as a vigilante, an action not seen before in the series. * Pretty Boy is briefly mentioned in Right Hand of the Magic God as one of the countless deaths caused by the destruction of the Multiverse by the hands of Othinus. It’s presumed that he came back to life following the Multiverse’s restoration. Category:Monokuma Rising Category:Characters Category:Fusion Category:Survivors Category:Coalition Category:Unique Roles